phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured pictures (which began on July 2, 2011), pictures are nominated before voting begins to allow time for higher-quality versions to be uploaded if necessary. List the picture(s) you are nominating here. No more than three pictures may be nominated by a person in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. Use the format below: :: # - uploaded by User:their name - nominated by User:your name Add new pictures to the bottom of the list. Any pictures that are added higher in the list, such as to get the picture added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. More than 10 pictures can be nominated during any month, but the extras will be saved for the next month. You may nominate a picture that you uploaded. Pictures will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first ten used per month. If there are less than ten pictures in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations. Note: if several versions of the picture have been uploaded, use the name of the person who uploaded the most recent version. Nominated pictures (If the "no screenshot" placeholders are displayed, replace it with the one you want to nominate and update the information beside it.) # - uploaded by Sara124 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by MysteriousForce - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by SunBeater3K - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by Isabella Girl - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by TheHeartlessHero - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by Diovos - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by RRabbit42 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Psychopulse - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Happy2432 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Gabo 200 - nominated by Gabo 200 # - uploaded by Patrickau 26 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Jasonbres - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Kwoo4427 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name = a .jpg picture has replaced the original .png, but they still get credit for the upload Recent nominations The full list of pictures nominated can be seen in the archives. Used in the voting for September 2013: # - uploaded by P&F fan92 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by PFMuffinStrike455 - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by WiKiAN - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Steve26113 - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by AgentGoldfish - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Redgarlic68 - nominated by Happy2432 = a .jpg picture has replaced the original .png, but they still get credit for the upload Used in the voting for August 2013: Used in the voting for July 2013: Used in the voting for June 2013: